Too Close For Comfort?
by mjfoxfan1984
Summary: Jess and Jules are the best of friends..but what happens when Jess ends up falling for her friend? Warning Femmeslash!
1. Chapter 1

It had started like any other day for Jess. Getting nagged at by her mother. Going to football training with her best friend, Jules. Lying to her family about it, saying she was working. Drooling over her gorgeous coach, Joe. Yes, it had been a perfectly normal day for Jess. Up until the moment she arrived home from hanging out with Jules. The minute she walked through the door, all eyes were upon her, giving her disapproving looks.

Jess frowned, wondering what the hell was going on. "What's wrong? Did somebody die or something?"

Her mother glared at her. "What time do you call this! Where have you been? No more lies Jesminder!"

Jess, although worried that her parents had discovered she'd been lying, looked genuinely puzzled, unable to understand what was causing her family so much distress. Sure she was late, but hey, it wasn't like she'd a commited a crime..."You know I was working...and if you're wondering why I'm so late, its because I went to my friend Jules's house for a while afterwards...what's the problem?" She shrugged.

"Don't speak that way to your mother!" snapped her father. Jess looked startled by his angry tone of voice, and fell silent, still wondering what the bloody hell was going on.

"As for what the problem is," her mother started, throwing Jess a filthy look, "you were seen, in broad daylight, being filthy with an English boy! You were seen, kissing him!"

Jess stared at her family in bewilderment. "Me? Kissing? A boy!" She looked from her mother to her father, then back to her mother again. "You're mad, you're all bloody mad!" She shook her head at them.

"Don't use that language Jesminder!" her father snapped at her again.

"I'm sorry!" said Jess. "But you're all wrong, I wasn't with any boy, I was with my friend Jules, she's a girl! And I certainly wasn't kissing her or anything, for god's sake!" As she was saying this, she felt herself turning red, and immediately wondered to herself, why? She was telling the truth after all...she shrugged the question away and turned back to the conversation, to find that her mother had apparently stopped complaining about Jess's so-called filthy habits, and was now complaining about girls having such short hair nowadays.

Jess sighed in relief. As always, her mother was ranting about something, but at least she had stopped bombarding her with questions, for now at least. She decided to sneak up to her room now her parents appeared to have forgotten she was even there.

Once she was in her room, that nagging thought came to her again...why had she felt herself go red when she said she hadn't been kissing Jules? Confused, Jess tried to forget the whole thing and switched on her TV, hoping to find a decent footy match to take her mind off things. It was a failed attempt, so she turned it off and threw the remote on her bed in frustration. Sitting there, the thoughts of Jules once again entered her mind.

The truth was, Jess had been thinking about Jules a lot recently. She had been trying to ignore the feelings for ages, but now, looking back on her reaction to her parents questioning earlier, she realised she couldn't deny it to herself any longer.

Christ, she thought, I have a crush on my best friend...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at football training, Jess couldn't concentrate at all. All she could think about was her feelings for Jules. She'd never played football so badly before, and Joe had definitely noticed, as well as Jules herself. After training had finished, Jess saw them both heading towards her, with concerned looks on their faces. Jess tried not to panic. Stay calm, and if they question you, everything is fine, she told herself. She forced a grin as Joe and Jules reached her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jess asked, as casually as she could manage. Joe and Jules exchanged incredulous looks. Joe spoke first.

"Uh, is everything alright Jess?" he asked. "It's just, well, I don't want to sound like I'm criticising, but you weren't at your best today. I know I'm not imagining things, because Jules here noticed it too. We were just wondering if there was something bothering you, trouble at home or something? Because it's not like you."

"I'm fine guys, really, there's nothing wrong," answered Jess. "I appreciate your concern, both of you, but really, everything's fine. So I had one lousy session, it happens, right?"

As she was saying this, Jules noticed that Jess was clearly avoiding their eyes. Something is definitely wrong, she thought to herself. I intend to find out what it is, but I'll wait until we're alone.

"Yeah, you're right Jess," shrugged Jules, pretending she believed her friend after all. "We were just wondering, that's all. I told you that we'd be worrying over nothing, didn't I Joe?"

"No, you said that - " began Joe, before he was cut off by Jules nudging him roughly. He glared at her before continuing. "I mean, yeah, you did Jules. As usual, you're right."

Jules grinned at him. "Of course I am!" She turned to Jess, who didn't appear to have heard the last couple of minutes of their conversation, staring ahead at nothing in particular. "Jess? Planet Earth calling Jess?"

Jess turned to Jules, still looking as if she was miles away. "Sorry, what?"

Jules sighed. "Never mind, you've obviously been daydreaming about Beckham way too much today!" she joked. "C'mon, let's get out of here! See you Joe!" She started walking towards the changing room, motioning for Jess to follow her.

"Yeah, see you Joe," said Jess, slowly following Jules, still lost in her own thoughts.

They're not stupid, she thought to herself. They know that something is wrong, but what can I tell them? "Oh, the reason I'm not playing football too well and not paying attention to anything you say is, well, it's because I fancy Jules." Even in her mind, it sounded ridiculous.

She knew that from now on, she needed to act normally, otherwise she could risk Jules discovering her secret. She was determined that it wasn't going to happen. Jules could never, ever find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Jules's house, everything was going well. Jess was relieved that her friend had apparently forgotten her concerns and was talking about football, Joe, and more football.

Thank god for that, she thought, no more questions.

Or so she thought. As soon as she'd convinced herself that Jules had stopped worrying about her, the subject was brought up again.

"So, Jess...about earlier, I know there's something wrong, and please, don't try and deny it. You should know by now that you can't keep anything from me," said Jules, looking at Jess, concern in her eyes. "Please tell me what's bothering you? Is it to do with Joe?" Jess was again avoiding her eyes. "C'mon Jess, say something!" pleaded Jules.

"I can't," Jess said quietly. "It's nothing, really, can we just drop it mate? Let's see if there's any good matches on the box!" She made a grab for Jules's TV remote, but Jules got there first and threw it across the room.

"Not so fast!" said Jules, determined to get an answer. "You are not watching anything, doing anything, or going anywhere, until I get the truth out of you!" She stood there with her arms folded, waiting. "And even if we have to wait all night," she added, "we will!"

Jess couldn't help grinning at her friend's determination, even though deep inside she was petrified of revealing the issue. "Jules! C'mon, I told you it's nothing I can't handle! Gimme the remote, I could be missing Beckham!" She made to walk across the room to retrieve the remote, but Jules stood in her way.

"Not a chance! Right now, I don't give a damn about Beckham, I just give a damn about you! I just want to find out what's going on, please Jess?" Jules pleaded with her again.

"You're not gonna let this slide, are you?" sighed Jess, knowing that she could no longer avoid the issue.

"Finally, she gets it!" joked Jules. Then, her face growing serious again, she spoke. "You can tell me anything, absolutely anything Jess. Just tell me the truth..what's the problem? And why are you so scared to tell me? If you're gonna tell me you're in love with Joe or something..well, I can handle it." She shrugged.

Jess shook her head. "It's not Joe. It's nothing to do with him...it involves you."

Jules looked puzzled. "Me? What about me?"

It seemed to take years for Jess to speak. But when she finally did, it wasn't what Jules was expecting at all.

"Jules, I can't hide it any longer. Especially with you going on at me," she gave her friend a small grin. "Anyway, lately, well, I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I thought it was Joe I fancied, but I realised last night it's not him. It's you. I fancy you," said Jess, turning away, embarrassed.

Jules looked amazed. "_Me_!" She shook her head. "Jess, you're winding me up, yeah? C'mon, _seriously_, what's going on?"

"That's what Jules. I'm telling you the truth," mumbled Jess. Before Jules could say anything more, Jess got up. "I'm sorry about this. I never meant for this to happen, but I can't help how I feel. I'm really sorry Jules, I think I better leave. See you around mate?" And she left before Jules could stop her.

Jules stood there for a few seconds, then ran out of her room. "Jess, wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

As Jules ran out of her room, she heard the front door slam loudly. She raced down the stairs, hoping she would catch Jess before she disappeared. But before she could open the door and follow, her mother came into the hallway.

"Jules? What's going on?" she asked, glancing from Jules to the front door. "I heard your friend leaving just a minute ago, is everything ok? She didn't even stop to say goodbye."

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine Mum..she had to rush off, she forgot she'd promised her parents she'd be home early, they can be a bit strict, you know. And I forgot to tell her something, that's why I was going to dash after her. I won't be long," Jules said, and before her mother could protest, Jules had opened the door and ran out into the night.

Jess was nowhere to be seen. Damn you Mum, thought Jules angrily to herself.

She thought about going round to Jess's house, but almost immediately dismissed the idea. There was no way, if Jess would actually see her, that they could talk about this situation in private there. I'll have to talk to her tomorrow, thought Jules. She knew there was nothing else she could do tonight, so she turned around and walked back to her house.

* * *

The next day, Jess didn't show up to training. Jules kept hoping that maybe she was just running a little late, but deep down she knew that Jess wasn't likely to show up, not after last night.

Afterwards, Joe came over to Jules. "Jules? Wheres Jess today? It's not like her to miss her training sessions." He sounds really worried, thought Jules.

"Well, I had a talk with her last night after we confronted her yesterday, and she finally admitted that she does have stuff on her mind, but it's kinda personal Joe, I can't tell you what's going on," answered Jules, sounding apologetic. "But I didn't have any idea she wouldn't show up for training." Ok, so that part wasn't quite the truth, but what else could she say?

"I understand you can't tell me what's wrong Jules," Joe reassured her. "But I think you need to have another talk with her and try and help her somehow. If this problem she has is starting to affect her football, then we know it must be serious. It takes a lot to put Jess off her footy," he tried to laugh at this statement, but it sounded forced. A serious look came over his face. "Please Jules, talk to her. I'm really worried about her."

To herself, Jules thought, I need to actually find her first, and then I need to convince her to talk to me! But to Joe she said, "Don't worry, I'll talk to her, we'll sort this out, you hear me?" She gave him a small smile and headed for the changing room, lost in her own thoughts.

On her way home, Jules didn't know what to do. Where would Jess be? She didn't fancy calling at her house, for obvious reasons, but where else would she be if she wasn't at training?

And then it came to her. The park, she thought.

* * *

In the park, Jess sat there, watching the guys play football, but she wasn't really taking anything in. All she could think about was last night, and how she had almost definitely lost Jules's friendship.

There's no way she'll want to know me after my confession, she thought miserably. Suddenly she heard a shout. It sounded like Jules was calling her, but she must have been imagining it, because there's no way Jules would want to know her anymore. But then she heard the voice again.

JESS!"

Jess looked over to find that it _was_ Jules. And she certainly didn't look angry, thought Jess. Maybe, just maybe she doesn't hate me after all? She felt a tiny glimmer of hope inside her.

Once Jules had reached Jess, she sat down. Looking at Jess, she said simply, "Jess? Why did you run off like that last night? And then not turning up to training today...I was really worried about you. So was Joe."

Jess gave her an incredulous look. "Why? After what I told you, I thought that would have been obvious Jules. I thought you'd hate me, so instead of waiting for you to throw me out, I threw myself out," she couldn't help but grin. But then she turned serious again. "And then I couldn't face training, because I wasn't sure how you would act around me. Seriously Jules, I thought you wouldn't want to know me."

Jules was silent for a few moments, then spoke. "Jess, if you'd just given me a chance to say something last night, you would have realised that all you did was surprise me, because of course I definitely wasn't expecting what you said! But nothing you say could ever make me hate you! What sort of friend would I be if I turned on you over something like this?" She gave Jess a friendly punch on the arm.

Jess smiled. "Thanks Jules. I'm sorry about what I told you though. You don't need to worry around me though, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise out friendship. I can just try and forget the feelings."

Jules grinned then. "Who said anything about having to forget the feelings? I never once said that I didn't feel the same way Jess!" she chuckled at the startled look which had appeared on Jess's face.

Jess blinked. "Jules, you can stop teasing me now!" She gave Jules a friendly push, genuinely not believing that her friend was being truthful.

"Jess, I'm not teasing," said Jules gently. "I like you. I really like you. A lot. I just never said anything because I was scared. But then your revelation last night made me realise that I'd been worrying over nothing."

Jess gaped at Jules, unable to say anything.

"Now we know we both feel the same way, there's no more secrets," Jules continued. Gazing at Jess, she carried on. "D'you think we can make a go of this Jess?"

Jess stared at the ground. "I want to, more than anything. But I'm scared of my family's reaction. Can you imagine the looks on their faces if I were to tell them I fancy girls? And that I have a girlfriend?" Despite her concerns, she couldn't help but let out a giggle, imagining the look of horror on her mother's face.

"Well we don't have to tell anyone anything," shrugged Jules. "It's our business, nobody else's. I really want to be with you Jess. Please say we can be together?" She looked hopefully at her friend. Jess was silent, but only for a few seconds, before turning to Jules and giving her the answer she was hoping for.

"Of course we can," Jess grinned at her friend. "Who gives a damn what anyone else thinks?"

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Jules looked happier than Jess had ever seen her. "I could kiss you! But as we are surrounded by your immature footy mates right now, I shall have to control myself!" She smirked.

"Jules!" Jess pretended to look shocked, but she was laughing. Once they had calmed down, Jules turned to Jess again.

"D'you want to come over to my house later on? My parents will be out so we'll have some privacy." She blushed a little while saying this, realising how it had sounded. "I mean, just to talk about this..I didn't mean..."

Jess cut her off, chuckling. "It's ok Jules, no more embarrassment alright?" She grinned. "Well I'd better be getting home. I'll meet you at yours later, and, well, we'll just take things from there..." she trailed off, smirking, before standing up and starting to make her way home. "I'll see you later!" she called back over her shoulder.

Jules watched her go, grinning to herself. This is actually happening! she thought happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Jess made her way to Jules's house, feeling happier than she'd ever felt in her whole life. I can't believe I was so worried about telling her, she thought, grinning to herself. And I can't believe that Jules actually felt the same way!

She was so lost in her own happiness that she only realised at the very last second that her face was about to make contact with a lamp post. Chuckling to herself, she carried on walking the short distance left to Jules's house, this time making sure to pay attention. Once she was outside her friend's house, she stopped, suddenly feeling rather nervous. Don't be so silly Jess! she told herself, forcing herself to walk to the front door and knock.

The door opened, a smiling Jules greeted Jess warmly. "Hey mate! Thought you were never going to show!" she beckoned her inside and closed the door.

"Hey Jules!" grinned Jess. "I didn't think I was late!" She checked her watch anxiously, not wanting to have worried Jules into thinking she wasn't turning up.

Jules smirked. "You're not, but I've been so eager for you to arrive, it felt like I was waiting for years rather than hours! I'm so glad you're here now anyway!" She motioned for Jess to follow her, and she ran upstairs, leaving Jess to walk behind her slowly.

Jess was starting to feel a little nervous again. She knew that she and Jules weren't necessarily going to do anything that night. After all, they had only just gotten together that afternoon. However, Jess couldn't help the anxiety she had started to feel. She had never been in a relationship before, so even the issue of kissing was new to her. What if I'm not good enough for Jules? she thought, miserably.

"C'mon Jess, where've have you got to?" Jules shouted from her room, from where Jess, halfway up the stairs, could hear the sound of a football match on her friend's TV.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief to herself. Of course, we're just going to watch football together, no different from any other time! If anything else happens then..I'll worry about it _when_ it happens, she told herself.

She finally entered Jules's room, grinning at the sight of Manchester United on the TV. I'm so happy about Jules and I, that I forgot all about United playing tonight! she thought, shocked at herself but at the same time, finding it funny.

She sat herself on Jules's bed, turning to her friend. "I was just thinking to myself Jules, I actually forgot about this match tonight, can you believe it?" she laughed, watching Jules's mouth fall open in mock horror.

"I'm shocked at you Jesminder," said Jules, sounding so stern that Jess started laughing. "How could you forget the greatness that is Manchester United?"

"Because today, I started going out with the greatest that is you Jules," answered Jess, all seriousness now. "Think you can forgive me now?" She grinned at her friend.

"Jess! You're so sweet!" Jules said, turning in the other direction to hide her blushes, and unable to stop herself from smiling. "It's things like this that make me realise how much I love you..." she trailed off, immediately realising what she had just said. She turned back to Jess, looking worried, feeling scared that she'd blown it already.

"Jules..." Jess gaped at her friend, unable to believe what she'd heard. "Jules...you really feel _that_ strongly about me?"

"Uh, yeah, yes I do," mumbled Jules, feeling hugely embarrassed now and wishing she could just disappear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it so soon, I know you probably don't feel that way just yet, but -" she was cut off by Jess, putting her hand to Jules's mouth, shutting her up.

"Shut it and don't be so bloody daft Jules," Jess told her friend, smirking. "You really think I don't love you back? Well, you'd be wrong there. I love you Jules. I love you!"

Jules grinned. Well, she tried to, as Jess's hand was still covering her mouth. "Jess!" she tried to say, her voice sounding muffled. "Let me speak properly!"

Jess laughed, removing her hand. "Sorry mate, couldn't help myself. I mean, it was such a relief for you to be silent for a change, as you never shut your mouth otherwise..ouch!" Jess had just received a well aimed punch on the shoulder from her friend. "Cheers Jules, I was only messing!" she pretended to pout, rubbing her aching shoulder.

"Oh shut up whinging and watch the match, we've missed loads of it already," said Jules, laughing at her friend. "See, United are winning and we didn't even witness the goals!" Now it was Jules's turn to pout.

"Now who's whinging?" laughed Jess, shaking her head. Things are going just great, she thought to herself happily. Just perfectly.


End file.
